I Love You But You Don't Care
by GirlfriendOfInuyasha
Summary: Childhood friends Riku and Mika have promised to be friends for life. Unfortunately, feelings come into play and both are unable to tell the other how they feel. Can love triumph when one continuously hurts the other unintentionally? Short story RikuxOC


"Riku!" a voice yelled.

A young boy around 17 turned around, seeing a young girl around his age. He smiled as he greeted her.

"Hello Mika, what's up?" Riku questioned, placing his left hand on his left hip.

Mika looked up at Riku, smiling and said "Nothing, just came to bother you."

Riku chuckled as he turned to the ocean that was to his right. He looked at the horizon and sighed.

"It's so beautiful." Mika stated.

"It sure is." Riku replied, "The sun setting is always beautiful."

Mika nodded as she smiled brightly. Riku turned his head, staring at Mika. He smiled crookedly as Mika found him staring and turned to her attention to him.

Riku found himself staring and immediately looked away, blushing. Mika licked her lips and then took a step closer to Riku. She slowly lifted her hand to reach for Riku's face, but Riku turned to Mika and was startled.

Mika gasped as she pulled away quickly, but Riku grabbed her wrist and said "Something wrong?"

Mika shook her head as she felt her heart beat faster that it almost flew out of her chest.

Please, let me go before I go wild. Mika thought as she looked at the ground.

Suddenly, a young girl ran to Riku's side and said "There you are Riku, I've been looking all over for you."

"Hello Kairie." Riku replied, letting go of Mika's wrist.

Mika sighed, relieved and held her wrist, rubbing it. Riku noticed her and then said "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Mika looked up, smiling and shook her head, saying "No, not at all."

Kairie looked at Mika as she rolled her eyes and linked arms with Riku, tugging on it slightly.

"C'mon Riku, let's go inside." Kairie demanded.

Riku smiled as he left with Kairie and left Mika there. Mika sighed as she watched Kairie and Riku retreat from the area.

Sorry Mika.Riku thought as he felt a bit guilty but brushed it off.

Mika looked back out at the horizon and then sighed deeply. She felt crushed, but just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, no need to be jealous."

"Jealous of what?" a masculine voice asked cheerfully.

Mika startled as she jumped slightly and turned to see her best friend.

"My god Sora, you fricken scared me death." Mika said, holding her chest.

Sora started laughing as he held his stomach and fell onto the sand. Mika growled with irritation as she sat on the sand and hit Sora lightly. Sora stopped laughing and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry." Sora apologized, still chuckling, "It was just so hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah." Mika replied, "So hilarious, I forgot how to laugh." sarcastically.

Sora chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, saying "At least you still have your sense of humor, without it…you'd be boring as hell."

Mika half laughed and said "You have no idea."

Sora and Mika laughed together as they sighed after they stopped laughing.

Mika turned to Sora as she felt sudden emptiness inside her. Sora realized her mood change and then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what to do Sora, I love him so much and yet…he doesn't even realize it." Mika replied, trying to hold back the tears.

Sora sighed, turning her and pulled her into an embrace, saying "Just be yourself Mika. I'm pretty sure he loves you too, but he feels the same."

Mika hugged Sora back, but then her tears suddenly started trickling down her cheeks. Sora felt her tears hit his neck as he heard Mika sniff. He held her tighter as he said "Go ahead, cry. Don't try holding it back Mika. It'll just bring you more pain."

Mika pulled away, covering her mouth as she squeaked a sound at the back of her throat and started crying hard. Sora sighed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and said "You know I'll always be here for you Mika."

Mika nodded as Sora turned her back around and then pulled her back into an embrace once again. Sora nuzzled into her neck as he thought You must love him very much to be suffering like this.


End file.
